The Hummel-Anderson Christmas Spectacular
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: 31 days in December. 31 pre-written one shots. 1 posted everyday. These are my Christmas/Holiday/Winter themed one shots, full of fluff, angst, romance, humor and friendship... but mostly romance. All Klaine and all awesome! Rated T to be safe. Story cover credit to Muchacha10!
1. The Prologue

**Prologue**

**The Hummel-Anderson Christmas Spectacular**

Hello there Reader! This is the prologue for my brand new story 'The Hummel-Anderson Christmas Spectacular'. Every day in December I will be posting a pre-written one shot here! I've already written them so there will be no delays in posting so you will get to read a Christmas/Holiday/Winter themed one shot every single day of December! Think of it as my Christmas gift to you! Here is a preview of the type of stories which I will start posting tomorrow (December 1st!).

I hope you enjoy my Holiday one shots and please don't forget to read, review, favourite and follow! Happy Holidays!

~Hummel-Anderson

Preview:

"Daddy! Papa! It's Christmas, it's Christmas!" three year old Mason Hummel-Anderson screams as he waddles into his parent's room on Christmas morning wrapped up in his favourite Christmas pyjamas and his warm, woolly reindeer blanket. He tries to hop up onto the bed but his little legs aren't getting him far.

"What time is it?" Blaine yawns as he snuggles closer into his husband's warm side. He buries his face adorably in the crook of Kurt's shoulder.

"Hmm, 5:30" Kurt whispers into his ear. It's too early for them to be up they both silently decide so when Mason finally makes it up on the bed they all cuddle up together trying to get Mason to fall asleep again.

"Go to sleep honey" Kurt soothes the young boy by rubbing his back. He's fighting to not fall asleep but the warmth from his Papa's arms that he's lying in and his Daddy rubbing his back makes him succumb to sleep in minutes.

"But it's Christmas!" he whimpers out on the edge of unconsciousness as he wiggles in Blaine's arms.

"I promise it'll still be Christmas in a few ours, at a more acceptable time of the day" Kurt assures the already sleeping boy.

"Merry Christmas love" Blaine whispers as he kisses his husband on the forehead before snuggling back into his arms with their son in between them.

"Merry Christmas" Kurt whispers back as he too falls into the wonderful dream-filled depths of winter sleep.


	2. December 1

_The One Where Blaine Tastes Like Christmas_

Can you imagine having Christmas everyday? It's like tasting the sprinkles on a sugar cookie, like the peppermint in my Mocha. It's almost like tasting fruitcake, only this one doesn't suck. It's sweet, plentiful. It's everything yet nothing at all. But of all the things his kiss could be, it simply is just... Blaine.

We're lying on my bed in the midst of winter, just after Christmas. I'm lying on my back, flat against the bed. Blaine is hovering over me with his forearms resting on the bed on either side of my head. One of his legs is situated between mine and the other is pressed against my left side. We're sharing light and passionate kisses.

His soft pink peppermint flavoured lips are cool from the mint lip balm he uses. They taste like crisp red and white candy canes. It's delicious. They also taste like chocolate from the hot cocoa we just finished drinking. The mint flavour is concentrated on the outline of his lips while the cocoa can be tasted on the inner part. I flick my tongue out softly to lap at the chocolate.

His lips press against mine eagerly, gently working them open with precise tact. I tease him for a little while by trying to keep my lips squeezed shut, but he brings a cool hands up to stroke my cheek and I melt beneath my own personal furnace, also known as my boyfriend.

He laughs deep and throaty; it's the hottest thing I've ever heard. I want to say something but it comes out as a strangled moan and Blaine uses that opportunity to let his tongue slip into my mouth as he traces my teeth.

He now tastes like sugar and cinnamon; almost like fruitcake that isn't nasty. I gently suck on his tongue trying to get more of the delicious flavour into my mouth. He releases a breathy moan and I instantly smell the French vanilla coffee on his breath. The scent is overwhelming my brain; I'm no longer able to form coherent thoughts, but the one clear thing that flashes through my mind is Christmas.

"Holy jingle bells my boyfriend tastes like Christmas" I whisper aloud into his mouth as he presses first-snow-fall-light kisses around the corners of my mouth. It had just slipped out but Blaine had caught it; or at least he'd caught that I'd said something. He didn't look like he was doing much better in the coherent thought department.

"Everything alright darling?" he asks me softly. His eyes are wide, darker than normal… almost like chocolate; with specks of green, like mint. His eyes were like mint chocolate and he tasted like Christmas. I couldn't help it when I burst out into hysterical laughter.

He rolls off of me to his spot on the bed. He crosses his arms and looks at me laughing with a huge pout on his face; the one the kids wear at the store when their Mommies and Daddies say they have to wait until Christmas to get their presents. It's priceless.

I clutch the sides of my red and green striped winter sweater, trying to get the pain in my sides to subside. I hadn't laughed so hard in a very long time; it isn't everyday you discover your boyfriend tastes like Christmas, it's great.

"Is there a reason you started laughing at me in the middle of us making out?" Blaine asks timidly. I can see the self consciousness written all over his face and instantly I start to feel bad.

"Oh no, honey I'm not laughing at you!" I try to explain. I crawl into the space between his legs and rest on my knees in front of him. My hands rest on his chest toying at his tacky Christmas sweater.

"Are you sure because that's what it looked like to me," he pouts again. His tone is icy like winter and I really need to stop comparing Blaine to Christmas things but it's just too easy.

I lean down swiftly and steal and Christmas flavoured kiss from my Christmas flavoured boyfriend. I bring my hands up to cup his cheeks that are rough with stubble as I work my lips against his frosty ones. Again I taste the chocolate and mint and this time there is something else. It's… Blaine.

"I'm sure" I whisper against his open mouth. It's breathy and high pitched because even that one simple kiss stole my breath straight from my lungs. "You taste like Christmas" I giggle with a peck to his lips once I regain my steady breathing ability.

"I beg your pardon?" he asks in his totally confused puppy tone. It's adorable, especially the way his big mint chocolate eyes widen as he questions my sanity.

"Vous le goût de Noël" I announce to him. Something flickers in his eyes before he's flipping me over so he's on top of me again and I have no power to move under his firm but gentle grip; not that I'd wanted to move anyways.

"English please?" he growls, _growls_ into my ear. I moan, it's broken and sloppy but it's the best I can do when Blaine's pressing his entire body down on mine and he's whispering into my ear with his hot breath cascading down my neck.

"I said you taste like Christmas!" I mutter trying to attack his mouth with my own kisses. Another flicker in his eyes but this time, it's different. It isn't controlled by lust or want, but love. It's like turning on the Christmas lights you've been working all day on setting up just right for the very first time. It's magical and beautiful.

"I taste like Christmas?" he ponders again. The 'lights' in his eyes are sparkling; it makes his beauty stand out beyond anything I've ever seen in my life. The flicks of mint are animated against the dark, rich colour of chocolate. It's a sight to see.

"Yes, your lips; they taste like sweet mint and dark chocolate. And your tongue tastes like candy canes and sugar cookies. And your breath smells like coffee and all together it kind of tastes like delicious fruit cake, if that's even possible," I explain.

"Good to know" he giggles as he kisses me once more. I should have known it would go straight to his ego. But I didn't mind, if it got me more kisses I was happy.

"It's fantastic, just think; even though Christmas is over I'll still get to have a little bit of it every time I kiss you" I brag as I punctuate each word with a kiss.

"I love you Kurt, even if you're a little crazy and think I taste like Christmas" he pokes fun at me. Although I know he secretly loves it; I can see it in his eyes, and in the way his cheeks flush red like cranberries. "Besides, to me, you taste like autumn" he giggles before attacking my mouth again. I'm too lost in his lips to ask him about it, but I definitely will ask him later. But not now, now I get to enjoy Christmas… again.

* * *

So that was the first one, I hope you liked it! Please leave a review and Happy December!

Up Next: **The One Where They Go Back To December**


	3. December 2

The One Where They Go Back To December

Blaine stands back stage in the McKinley high school auditorium nervously waiting for his turn to go out on the stage and win the New Direction's their second Regional's in a row. Normally Blaine wouldn't be nervous. But this would be the first time that Kurt would hear Blaine sing for a competition since their break up and his song choice was… well let's just say he picked the song for a reason.

"Are you nervous?" Blaine hears a familiar voice come from behind him in the wings of the stage. Oral Intensity is on stage singing a medley of Disney songs but they aren't that great, Blaine's brain knows that the New Directions are going to be the obvious winners but his heart is so nervous he feels like he's about to lose his cool, and his breakfast.

"Little bit" Blaine admits shyly. He doesn't know why he's telling Kurt. They don't have to be honest with each other anymore; Kurt said goodbye to him. But he still can't bring himself to lie to his love, he never could. Not even when he had cheated on him, he went straight home after to book a plane ticket then he was on his way to New York without a second though.

"How could Blaine Warbler Anderson be nervous?" Kurt teases. The air is thick and awkward. Sure; at Christmas they decided that being friends would be the best option for them, but there were still so many unresolved feelings between them. The tension could be cut with a knife. Blaine hated it, if there ever was a place where Blaine felt completely comfortable it was with Kurt, well it used to be. He wants more than anything to regain that familiar sense of home.

"I just don't want to let the club down I guess" Blaine lies smoothly. Kurt pats him on the shoulder and gives him a signature smile. Blaine returns it genuinely; it had been far too long since Kurt had smiled during one of their conversations. It was nice to have some sort of familiarity there for the competition, but winning was the farthest thing from Blaine's cluttered mind, unless you count winning the guy, because that was his motive. He just needed Kurt.

_**To always love you**_

Blaine turns back to the stage and prepares himself to go onstage. He checks his hair in the mirror beside the stage equipment and listens to the last few bars of Oral Intensity. He smoothes down his black dress shirt and dark navy vest and makes sure his dark gold tie is straight.

"Thank you Oral Intensity, next up the reigning show choir champions, ladies and gentlemen the New Directions!" the MC announced. Blaine blew a shaky breath through his nose, his nerves are electric but his passion is fierce. This is his chance, his last effort before he concedes. He needs to nail this; if not for Kurt then at least for the New Directions.

He steps onto the stage and walks over to the center of the stage where he'll sing his solo. No background singers, dancers or fancy extras; just Blaine and the band. He immediately searches for Kurt in the audience, Kurt is sitting almost dead center, and a few rows back from the front with Rachel and Finn.

He looks out at the crowd of freshly lit faces and wonders back to all the decisions he's made that brought him to where he was in that moment. Accepting Eli's friend request, no trying harder to get in contact with Kurt, going to Eli's house, doing things he was only supposed to do with Kurt. If he could take it all back in a second he would. Instead, because he knows he can't take it back, he flashes Kurt an adoring smile and nods for the band to start.

"_I'm so glad you made time to see me. How's life? Tell me how's your family. I haven't seen them in a while. You've been good, busier than ever, we small talk, work and the weather, your guard is up and I know why. Because the last time you saw me is still burned in the back of your mind. You gave me roses and I left them there to die" _Blaine sings emotionally. He keeps his hands on the microphone stand to hold him up, not trusting his feet, and his eyes locked with Kurt's. Neither boy has to say anything to know the song was just for them.

_**To defend you even if I know you're wrong**_

"_So this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night," And I go back to December all the time. It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you. Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right. I go back to December all the time" _Blaine keeps singing directly to Kurt. The tears cascading down Kurt's angelic face are a mirror of Blaine's. He hadn't meant to cry but the pained heart breaking look Kurt is giving him hinders his ability to not.

"_These days I haven't been sleeping, staying up, playing back myself leavin'. When your birthday passed and I didn't call. And I think about summer, all the beautiful times, I watched you laughing from the passenger side. Realized that I loved you in the fall. And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind you gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"." _Blaine knows he's crumpling. He feels it all the way from the pit of his stomach to the tips of his fingers. It's nauseating and tragic at the same time. Through his entire internal battle he remains connected with Kurt through eye contact.

"_So this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night," And I go back to December all the time. It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you. Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right. I go back to December all the time" _Blaine thanks god that they decided to shorten the song to stop there because one more verse and he wouldn't be able to pull himself off the stage floor. A rough sob escapes his lips as he runs off stage whilst burying his face in his hands.

He runs past Mr. Schue and all the other New Directions who are filing onto the stage for the second number 'How to Save a Life' by The Fray. He runs past all of the crew and officials until he somehow makes it too the choir room. He runs into the room in a blur and finally crumples to the ground. He brings his knees to his chest and rests his swollen face on his thighs. He hugs himself and rocks back and forth trying to soothe his heartache. He messed up. He messed up so bad and Kurt wasn't going to love him again. He'd ruined his one chance at happiness and it was over.

"Blaine!" he hears someone yell in the hallway. He can't bear to look up and face whoever it is. He's ashamed of himself, not for being able to not keep it together on stage because if he was being honest he still did an amazing job, but he was ashamed of himself as a person. He was terrible, he'd hurt the one and only person who'd always loved him for him and not who people wanted him to be. He was absolutely disgusted with himself and he's sure everyone else it too. He sees the way they look at him, hears what they say behind his back; he's not stupid. But they only say things he already knows so he doesn't take any of it personally. He knows he's a bad person, he just hates knowing it.

_**To always pick up your call no matter what I'm doing**_

"Blaine are you in here?" the voice calls into the choir room. Blaine still doesn't answer, he doesn't even hear really. But he feels strong lithe arms wrap around him and pull him in. He feels himself being pulled into an embrace so familiar and so warm. He'd once told Finn that without Kurt he'd felt like he was floating all the time and now he finally felt anchored. It was a feeling he'd yearned for, needed for, cried for and in that moment when he'd finally found that peace, that serenity, he finally felt like there might be a chance for him. Maybe.

"K-Kurt?" Blaine sobs. He's not even just crying anymore, his body is wracking with harsh sobs. They hurt his throat when every other sob comes out as a cough. He can't breathe. He needs air, but he doesn't want it. He's too busy getting lost in the familiar scent of Kurt's cologne and Kurt's clothes and Kurt's skin.

"I'm here baby shh" Kurt soothes. He pats Blaine's hair and rubs soothing circles on Blaine's back as he rocks them back and forth. He doesn't ever remember how many times Blaine had had to do it for him, and it felt nice to return the favour for once; even on the given circumstances.

The closeness and intimacy has Blaine's head in a whirl and he doesn't even think before he launches up to kiss Kurt. He jerks up so fast he knocks them backwards. Kurt falls backward until he's lying flat on the ground and Blaine is hovering over him with his hands attached to Kurt's perfect porcelain face.

At first Kurt is shocked and doesn't know what to do. As mad as he is at Blaine for betraying his trust he's still so madly in love with the man. And something about seeing Blaine finally fall apart just made it click in Kurt's head that they were it for each other. There was never going to be anyone else because they were soul mates.

_**To bake you cookies at least twice a year…**_

He wraps his arms around Blaine's torso and pulls him flush against his body then flips the over so he has the control. He works his mouth against Blaine's with practised ease, it comes so natural to him he doesn't even need to think about it. He just does it.

"Kurt, wait I'm so sorry!" Blaine cries when Kurt moves away for the slightest minute to grab a breath of air. Kurt's confused as to why Blaine's sorry at first but then it clicks that while he might have realized he wanted to be with Blaine again he hadn't exactly told Blaine yet.

"Don't be silly, in case you hadn't noticed, I kissed you back!" Kurt giggles before pressing another light kiss to Blaine's mouth to silence him from saying anything further.

"But, we- and you, you're supposed to hate me, and huh?" Blaine wonders like a lost puppy. He looks more like a kicked puppy though. Kurt's heart hurts at the sight of the man he loves looking so helpless.

"I love you Blaine. I can't believe that I didn't realize that until now but I still love you. I love you like I love living and I can't live without you Blaine. Please be my boyfriend again?" Kurt begs. He's not sure why he's begging but he knows that he needs Blaine, so he's desperate.

…_**and to kiss you whenever and where ever you want**_

"Kurt, oh my god. Yes, but I don't understand you hated me. But please, I love you so much don't hate me anymore, please" Blaine cries as he latches onto his boyfriend as tight as humanly possible.

"I was mad, but it's been 6 months. I stopped hating you a long time ago, but I just realized how much I still love you. And that far outweighs the bad" Kurt explains genuinely.

"I'm so sorry. I promise I'll never hurt you ever again, I'll love you forever and I'll do anything to prove to you that I'm worthy I just need you to love me again" Blaine still cries.  
"I do, I always have and always will. That is the one thing that never changes" Kurt smiles. He presses another kiss to Blaine's mouth before lying beside him with his head rested comfortably on Blaine's chest. They lay there, on the choir room floor, for a while…or at least until the New Directions come running in with their Regional's trophy and tickets to nationals.

_**Mostly to make sure you always remember how perfectly imperfect you are**_

* * *

So this is number 2! I hope you liked it, it's one of my favorites! Please review!

Up Next: **The One With Kurt's Mom**


	4. December 3

The One With Kurt's Mom

Blaine walked down the pristine halls of Dalton Academy with a spring in his step and a smile on his face. It's 3 days before Christmas and he's on his way to Kurt-his boyfriend-'s room so they can hang out one last night before they separate for the holidays. Although he doesn't plan on doing much hanging out- just lots and lots of kissing. It's their favourite pass-time.

He gets to Kurt's room and doesn't bother knocking because he wants to surprises Kurt. The door is ajar so it's not very hard for him to sneak in. Kurt is sitting on his bed facing away from Blaine. He runs up and wraps his arms around Kurt's waist and drags him down so they're lying on the bed. Blaine is giggling and Kurt is shaking but he's not giggling- he's crying.

"Kurt! What's wrong I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you please don't cry Caro" Blaine apologizes. He looks sad and dejected. He hates seeing Kurt cry, especially when the tears racing down his beautiful porcelain cheeks are his fault.

"I'm not crying because of you Mon Coeur. It's stupid, sorry for worrying you" Kurt apologizes, but the tears only come faster; Blaine knows he's going to have to fix it, he doesn't mind though. He'd do anything to make Kurt happy.

"Whatever is making you said is certainly not stupid Kurt. Come on, I'll make us some hot chocolate and you can tell me what's bothering you" Blaine decides. Kurt nods and they change into pyjamas before they head down to the kitchen to make their drinks. They grab a blanket and head off to the common room when their drinks are finished. They curl up together on the couch in front of the lit fire place.

All the lights are dimmed so the room looks breath taking and oh-so-romantic. They cuddle close together Blaine resting in the corner of the couch with Kurt right beside him basically curling around Blaine's body. One of his hands rests on Blaine's stomach and the other is behind Blaine's back. Blaine's hand is resting on Kurt's back while the other is entwined with Kurt's hand on his own stomach.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" Blaine asks. Kurt inhales sharply and for a second Blaine wonders if he's pushing it too far; then Kurt let's go of the breath and begins to speak.

"It's just every year since my Mom died my Dad and I have gone to the cemetery to visit her the day before Christmas Eve, but this year my Dad is stuck in Washington so he won't be able to go. I'm just sad, it's been a tradition and I just hate how many traditions we've had to give up to accommodate Finn and Carole" Kurt admits. The pain and sorrow are written on Kurt's face. It's clear that it's bugging him profusely.

"Well, I know it wouldn't be tradition but if you want I could take you tomorrow, I can just wait in the car while you talk with your Mom" Blain suggests. Kurt's eyes fill with tears and Blaine instantly regrets his suggestion; he knew it'd be too personal. "It was just a suggestion Kurt please don't cry we don't have–" Blaine's cut off because Kurt's lips are pressed firmly against his.

"Mon Coeur are you sure?" Kurt asks sceptically.

"Caro, I would do anything for you of course I'm sure. I just don't want to butt in on anything to personal, it's not place until you say so" Blaine tells him. He really doesn't want Kurt to think he's pushing him because that's the last thing he wants to do. Kurt looks at him lovingly, his hand cups Blaine's cheek lovingly, Blaine leans into the touch.

"Mon Coeur, would you like to meet my mother?" Kurt asks adoringly. Blaine will never get tired of the looks Kurt gets in his eyes when he looks at him. It's a look that makes him seem so sure that all the answers to all his problems can be found in Blaine's eyes; it makes him feel loved, it makes him feel important.

"I would love to Caro" Blaine beams. They aren't really sure where the pet names picked up but it's long since been another one of their many silly traditions; like watching movies every Friday night, or coffee at the Lima Bean every Tuesday before school.

They settle into the couch and listen to the crackling of the fire, letting it sooth them into a state of complete relaxation. Soon they've both passed out in each other's arms. During the night one of the passing by Warblers notices them and covers them with a blanket; but not before snapping pictures to use for future black mail.

-Page Break-

The next morning they wake up on the couch and giggle at each other for not being able to stay awake long enough to go back to one of their rooms. They separate to get dressed; Kurt in dark grey pants, black leather ankle boots and his black pea coat and Blaine in black pants, brown leather boots and a navy pea coat.

They clasp hands and head out to Blaine's car (they'd taken Kurt's back to Lima days prior with promises of Blaine driving Kurt home for the holidays). They stop at a flower shop and get a bouquet of 9 deep red roses, one for each year since Kurt's mother's passing. The drive is mostly silent but neither boy minds, the soft humming of Christmas carols on the radio fill the silence.

They get to cemetery 45 minutes later. Kurt guides Blaine through the aisles before stopping him by one; it's secluded from the rest, it's out ways in the field. Blaine turns off the car and they just sit there for a few minutes before Blaine can't stand it anymore and he breaks the silence.

"Are you sure you want me to go with you Caro?" Blaine asks for the umpteenth time. He's not sure why he's pushing so hard but he definitely knows that he doesn't want Kurt to ever regret doing something with him.

"I'm positive Mon Coeur, unless you don't want to…" he drags out the last sentence obviously losing his confidence.

"Oh Bello, of course I want to meet your mother, I just don't want you to feel like I'm intruding on something so personal" Blaine clarifies.

"You aren't, I promise okay we've been dating for almost a year now so I want you to meet her?" Kurt says.

"Alright, let's go" Blaine says. They get out of the car, Kurt grabs the flower and Blaine grabs the blanket they brought to sit on.

They walk over to the lonesome grave slowly with their hands clasped. The snow crunches under their leather dress boots. When they get to the grave Blaine takes a minute to read what it says;

'_Elizabeth Adele Dubois-Hummel – Gone but never forgotten'_

"That is a beautiful name" Blaine comments absentmindedly.

"Yeah, she was French, Dubois is her maiden name and Adele is her middle name…When I turned 15 I had my middle name legally changed to Elizabeth" Kurt reminisces.

"It's beautiful, just like you Caro" Blaine announces. He hugs Kurt lightly with one arm before setting down the blanket on the ground in front of the grave as well as the flowers. The deep burning red of the delicate roses looks devastatingly beautiful against the strong solid white of the cold winter snow.

Blaine sits on the blanket first with Kurt right beside him so their sides are pressed together. He hugs him closes reassuring him that he isn't alone and that it's okay to start talking because he's fully listening.

"Hi Mom" Kurt begins. Blaine can already see the tears threatening to escape Kurt's strong eyes that he's worked so hard to build a wall in so the tears could never spill; Blaine already knows the wall is crumbling down.

"I'm sorry it's been so long since I've came to visit you. I've been really busy with school and the Warblers, those blazer wearing orderly guys I was telling you about last time. I know it's no excuse, I'm sorry. I've missed you so much lately mom, I miss the way you used to pin your hair back with that one pin that had a snowman on it. I miss the smell of your ginger bread cookies and the feel of your fingers wiping away my tears. I miss you.

I know I usually come with Dad but this year he couldn't come with me. He's stuck in Washington, he's the senator now. I know it's hard to believe but he's doing a great job, he's really trying to change Ohio and make it a better place for people like me. So instead I brought Blaine. Blaine is my boyfriend.

Blaine is…Blaine is the sweetest, most compassionate and loving person I've ever met. He saved me from the bullies, and he saved me from myself. He swept me off my feet and I literally don't know what I would do without him. He's the sunshine in my world, just like you used to be. I love him so much it scares me sometimes but I know that this won't be the last time you see him because I plan on keeping him for a long time" Kurt says to his mother as though she's sitting with them.

Their butts are cold and wet because the snow has soaked through the blanket but neither cares. Kurt's got a death grip on Blaine's hand and tears running down his cheeks.

"Can I say something?" Blaine asks. Kurt looks taken back but he nods anyway, he's interested in what Blaine has to say.

"Hello Mrs. Hummel, my name is Blaine Anderson. I've heard many amazing things about you and it's such a shame that I couldn't meet you before now. You were beautiful, now I know where Kurt get's his stunning looks from. Kurt is the strongest man I've ever met, his heart is beautiful and he wears it on his sleeve for everyone to see. I guess I just wanted to tell you this so you know how courageous and breathtakingly astonishing your son is, I know you'd be so proud of him. I know that I am.

I also wanted to thank you. I want to thank you for bringing such a strikingly impressive man into the world. I want to thank you for watching over him and helping him be strong before I ever came into the picture. I want to thank you for taking care of Kurt and Burt when they missed you the most and for giving Burt the courage to move on, although he's remarried now I know you'll always be his one true love. But most of all I want to thank you for leading Kurt and I on crossing paths. Kurt has changed my life in so many ways and everyday he saves me without even knowing it. So thank you Mrs. Hummel" Blaine assured. He's crying now to but mostly happy tears.

"I love you Mon Coeur" Kurt assures him with a kiss to Blaine's jaw and then another to his lips.

"I love you too Caro, more than you'll ever know."

Although neither boy can see her, Elizabeth stands behind them thinking about just how right she was to bring Blaine into her son's life. And in a way, she knew she'd be getting another son out of it as well.

* * *

A little bit sad in this one... 'Mon Coeur' is My Love in French, and 'Caro' is dear in Italian.

Next Up: **The One With The Hudson's**


	5. December 4

_The One with the Hudson's_

"Blaine, can you come and help me move this dresser?" Kurt asks his boyfriend of 3 and a half years who also happens to be his best friend of 16 years. He's sitting in the corner of his room on the floor, his head in his hands and his knees curled up to his chest. It's late on the evening of December 23rd so Kurt is clad in pyjamas. He has on Blaine's plaid night pants and an old t-shirt from the King's Island Christmas Spectacular.

"Why do you need to move the dresser?" Blaine asks. They had rearranged Kurt's room all day that day and he was sure that Kurt had finally made up his mind of where he wanted everything.

"I just need to move it" Kurt says. Before he can stop them, tears are spilling out of his eyes, racing down his face. Blaine's at his side in an instant rubbing comforting circles on his back and pulling Kurt into his lap.

"What's wrong baby?" Blaine whispers in his ear. They've known each other for a very long time; their entire lives, so Blaine has a pretty good idea of what's the matter; he just needs to hear it from Kurt.

"Nothing, it's silly" Kurt assures him. The tears have stopped but a sad pout has taken their spot.

"Nothing that's bothering you is ever silly" Blaine insists.

"What about when we were five and I used to be scared that frosty would eat us if we left him by himself all night?" Kurt asks in all seriousness.

"That was super important" Blaine informs the weeping boy in his arms. He leans down and places a light kiss on Kurt's nose before placing another one on his lips. They kiss lazily for a few minutes until they hear a cough from the door.

"Boys, are you going to come down and watch the movie with Finn, Carole and I?" Burt asks, he's wearing a face full of amusement because of both Kurt and Blaine's blushing cheeks. They've never been uncomfortable showing affection around Burt or in the house but it's always embarrassing when he catches them off guard.

"Yeah we'll be down in a minute" Blaine assures him.

"You better" Burt teases. He leaves them alone once more and Blaine focuses his attention back on calming Kurt down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine asks. He puts a finger under Kurt's chin forcing the slightly older boy to look into his eyes.

"I'm just nervous about Christmas. It's always been me, you and Dad and I don't want Carole and Finn the barbarian to come in and ruin it for us. Finn still looks at us like we're disgusting whenever we show the slightest of affection and he still won't even talk to me at school, and it's not like he even really talks to me here either" Kurt breathes out shakily. "And we can't say anything to Dad or Carole because they're so happy and I don't want to destroy that, you know how lonely he's been." he's crying slightly again. Blaine kisses the tears away from his love's cheeks.

"Hey, Finn is just going to have to learn to accept us because we are not going anywhere and I'm not going to let him ruin our Christmas. As idiotic as Finn may be I'm sure he wouldn't try to ruin Christmas; as unlikely as it seems he does care about his Mom and Burt" Blaine assures him.

"How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?" Kurt wonders aloud.

"It's a requirement in the job description" Blaine teases. Kurt nudges him lightly. "And I love you so it just comes naturally"

"I love you too" Kurt whispers. "So do we have to go down stairs now?" Kurt ponders.

"Of course my love, after you for your chariot awaits." Blaine speaks charmingly.

"You are such a dork, you're lucky I love you" Kurt teases.

They make their way down stairs slowly but surely. By the time they make it to the living room, they're a bunch of giggling teenager, their hands are clasped and Blaine is practically caring Kurt because he's laughing that hard.

"Nice of you boys to join us" Burt teases.

"Ha. Ha." Blaine smiles smarmily.

"Here's I'll move so you guys can sit" Finn says as he gets up off the couch and moves for the arm chair.

"Thanks but we're good" Blaine says casually. He sits down in the arm chair and Kurt follows into his lap, snuggling into his side. His head rests on Blaine's shoulder, one hand is on Blaine's stomach and the other is behind his back. Blaine has one arm wrapped around Kurt's waist and the other intertwined loosely with Kurt's hand which rests on Blaine's stomach. Their legs are twined together under their bodies. They are the epitome of cute.

Finn is staring at them and it's starting to become uncomfortable. Kurt and Blaine hardly notice it though because they're too wrapped up in the loving gazes they're sending one another.

"Are they aloud to sit like that?" Finn asks. His tone is harsh and rude but you had to be listening carefully to hear the sneer in his voice. Burt clearly wasn't because his answer comes out calm and monotone.

"Of course they are. Why wouldn't they be?" he asks.

"Oh it's just my Mom makes me and my girl friends sit on the couch" he answers jealously.

"That's because you can't control your hormones and most of the time you just end up sucking face the entire time" Carole teases; Finn doesn't find it funny though, he's seething.

"Oh" he says. They finish the movie in silence, the odd comment or joke is told but other than that, silence.

By the end of the movie Kurt is fast asleep on Blaine's side and he just can't bear to wake him. He carefully turns in the chair until he's in a position that he'll be able to pick Kurt up and bring him to bed.

"I'm going to take him up to bed" Blaine informs Burt.

"Alright kid, sleep tight eh" he says. He leans down and gives Blaine a one armed hug. Blaine returns it graciously.

"Will do, do we need to be up by a certain time?" Blaine asks. Usually they just sleep until they wake up but with the new members of their family he thought he'd be polite and ask.

"Nope, same as always. Besides, I always have such a hard time waking you guys up when you're cuddling" Burt jokes. Blaine grins because he knows it's true.

"They get to sleep together?!" Finn splutters, the jealousy is written all over his scrunched up face.

"Yeah" Burt says, he's picking up the cans of pop on the coffee table and throwing them into a garbage bag.

"That's not fair; my girlfriends always have to sleep on the couch!" Finn whines.

"Finn! What has gotten into you? Kurt and Blaine have been in a steady relationship for three and a half years so unfortunately for you they have different rules then you do. Your relationships don't last longer then a few months so that's why you can't be trusted to sleep in the same bed as your girlfriends. Now you are going to apologize to Blaine then you are going to go up to your room do you understand?" Carole says angrily. Finn can tell that she's serious so he gives up.

"Sorry dude" he mutters to Blaine before heading off to bed. Blaine nods his acceptance, he's just glad Kurt wasn't awake to hear Finn's comments; he knew they'd break his heart.

"I'm so sorry Blaine, I don't know what's got into him" Carole apologizes.

"It's okay, goodnight guys" Blaine says. He picks up his sleeping boyfriend and carries him to their bedroom. Although Blaine doesn't technically live there, his heart does there so that's where he spends most of the time. After years of being best-friends followed by years of being boyfriends, their personal space boundaries had faded away and slowly all they had was morphed together. It was nice.

Blaine makes it up the familiar stairs and into their room effortlessly. In all their years of being together Blaine had become an expert at bringing Kurt upstairs. Kurt had always told him it was his fault for being so comfortable.

Blaine sets him down on the bed that is decorated with a snowman comforter that Blaine had refused to leave the store without. The light from their small Christmas tree sitting in the corner of the room is enough for Blaine to get ready for bed in. He rinses the little bit of gel Kurt had let him use that morning out of his hair and he washes his face. It only takes him a few minutes and then he's snuggling in beside Kurt in bed. He wraps Kurt in his arms and shuts his eyes.

"I'm sorry" Kurt says out of no where.

"Christ Kurt! You gave me a heart attack!" Blaine complains. He'd thought for sure Kurt was asleep.

"Sorry, I'm just sorry for not getting up downstairs when Finn started complaining. I wasn't really asleep, I'd just been pretending because I wanted you to carry me up to bed but when Finn started complaining I should have said something, you shouldn't have had to go through that alone; I'm so sorry" Kurt cries into Blaine's shoulder.

"Hey, it's fine. I was actually kind of hoping you didn't hear that but it was nothing. He's just jealous and he's not used to all the freedom and stuff we get, Kurt. I mean compared to other couples our age we do get a lot of leeway. Of course though, we have special circumstances but Finn doesn't get that. We just have to…give him time" Blaine tries his best to explain.

"You really think so?" Kurt asks in amazement; he's never quite sure how Blaine always knows what the right thing to say is, but he does.

"I know so" Blaine teases. "Now can we go to sleep, I'm tired" Blaine whines cutely.

"Of course, I love you Blaine. Merry Christmas" Kurt says with a kiss to Blaine's lips.

"I love you too Kurt. Merry Christmas" Blaine counters back. He kisses Kurt's forehead and pulls the boy back into his arms. They fall into a deep, peaceful, Christmas filled sleep.

* * *

Sorry it's so late tonight, lots of things to do today!

Next Up: **The One Where They Bring The Christmas Spirit **


	6. December 5

_The One Where They Bring The Christmas Spirit_

If you had told 16 year old Kurt Hummel that when he was approaching his thirties he would be married to the most gorgeous man on the planet and running a Glee club with said gorgeous man he'd never believe you. And he also wouldn't have believed that the kids of the future would have so little enthusiasm for the holiday season. But alas, here he was in the middle of the choir room at Greystone Collegiate with a room full of grinches.

"Come on guys! The holidays are a time for joy and happiness, not moping around the school! And we'll be singing for a great cause!" Kurt tries to emphasize. He's running out of ideas… fast. But still none of the students look enchanted like The New Directions always had at Christmas time; it was always that one time of the year that no matter what their differences, everyone always came together to embrace one another and the holiday season.

"With all due respect Mr. H, Christmas music is lame. I'm all for presents and decorations and stuff but the music… no thanks" explains Isaac. He's tall and built well and sits right in the front row. Everyone knows that it's only because that's where his girlfriend Tatiana sits but as long as he's in the club, people don't pick on them so much, so Kurt doesn't mind.

"Christmas music is beautiful; it's what brought Mr. H and me together. And we've been asked to sing for a charity benefit, something that could not only give you guys some well deserved spot light but it's also for an amazing cause; helping to buy homeless children presents for Christmas. And I think that maybe you all just need a little demonstration to see how fun it can be?" Blaine suggests. He knows Kurt will kill him for it because they hadn't planned anything for a demonstration but they both knew they were both quickly loosing their attention so it needed to be done.

A chorus of yeses rang through the room like jingle bells on Santa's sleigh. Kurt shoots Blaine a piercing death glare laced with a promise of punishment later. Right now they had about twenty seconds to figure out something to show the club just how awesome Christmas music could be; they needed too; if not for their own sake for the benefit's sake.

"What do you want to do?" Kurt whispers to Blaine on their short one minute trip to their office which is just off the choir room.

"Just follow my lead okay? You have to trust me but this is going to work" Blaine assures his worried husband.

"Alright, I trust you" Kurt laughs at the seriousness in Blaine's facial features, he'd always taken pride in the club and it gave him so much happiness Kurt couldn't bare to be mad at him.

"Great!" Blaine smiles wide with a quick kiss to Kurt's plump cherry lips before he's pulling them both back into the choir room.

Blaine walks over to the band and piano man to let them know what song their going to be doing. He takes off his vest so he's only wearing his light green dress shirt and black dress pants; it's always easier to move around the fewer clothes you're wearing. He nods for Kurt to do the same. So he removes his waist coat leaving him in plain black dress pants and an ox blood coloured dress shirt.

"Okay prepared to be inspired" Blaine instructs the club. The laugh at their teacher's quirkiness but nonetheless they all sat up in their chairs ready to listen and be 'inspired'.

The music starts to thrum out of the instruments and Kurt and Blaine both choose places in the room to start off the song. Kurt recognized the song right away and wanted to giggle but refrains. Blaine notices and shoots a flirtatious wink at his husband. He's standing right next to the piano; leaning on the edge where Kurt is sitting with his legs crossed looking posh as ever.

"_It was Christmas Eve babe, in the drunk tank. An old man said to me: won't see another one. And then they sang a song, the rare old mountain dew. I turned my face away and dreamed about you_" Blaine sings flirtatiously. He offers Kurt a hand which the latter graciously accepts, acting it out for the students and making even the simplest of things like being offered a hand to hop off the piano look over exaggerated and important.

"_Got on a lucky one, came in eighteen to one. I've got a feeling this year's for me and you. So happy Christmas, I love you baby. I can see a better time where all our dreams come true_" Kurt sings the next line while Blaine starts to work them into a small dance. He grabs Kurt's hands and twists him around until he's hugging himself and pressed straight against Blaine's chest. Blaine rests his chin on Kurt's shoulder and sways them softly.

"_They got cars big as bars. They got rivers of gold. But the wind goes right through you it's no place for the old. When you first took my hand on a cold Christmas Eve, you promised me Broadway was waiting for me_" Kurt sings again as he unwraps himself from Blaine's loving embrace and pulls him by the hands into an over exaggerated tango-like dance.

"_You were handsome, you were pretty_" Blaine sings using the lower part of his vocal range. He brings his fingers up to sweep softly against Kurt's cheeks as they dance around the choir room. He twirls Kurt around like they're dancing in a ball room. "_Queen of New York City when the band finished playing they yelled out for more. Sinatra was swinging all the drunks they were singing. We kissed on a corner then danced through the night_."

Blaine stops Kurt in the middle of a twirl and grabs his hand. Kurt understands where he's going and lines him self up. He puts a leg around Blaine's waist and holds n tightly to his hand as falls backwards as if he's going to into the bridge position and swoops around in a semi circle. The students are in awe of their exuberant dance moves and some are even on the edge of their seats, waiting to see what their clearly amazingly trained teachers will do next.

"_And the boys from the NYPD choir were singing Galway Bay. And the bells were ringing out for Christmas day_" Kurt flirts voraciously. He twirls himself in Blaine's arm like he's skating.

"_I could have been someone, well so could anyone? You took my dreams from me. When I first found you I kept them with me babe, I put them with my own. Can't make it out alone…I've built my dreams around you_" they sing together to end their duet. They end standing in front of the students, their chests pressed together and smiles gracing their faces as the room arouses with hollers and applause.

"And that my friends… is how you do Christmas music" Kurt giggles as he lightly kisses Blaine on the cheek. And they did do they Christmas benefit, all with a song in their heart and memories in their minds.

* * *

This was one of my favourites I think... Please leave me a review?

Up Next: **The One With Entertainment Tonight**


	7. December 6

_The One with Entertainment Tonight_

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I'm Elle Westbrook your Entertainment Tonight news anchor and this evening we have a sweet treat to share with you for the holiday season." read the news anchor.

"Last night at New York's annual celebrity Christmas ball there were many famous celebrities who made their way into the ball. But two gentlemen were the ones who stood out. Musician Blaine Anderson and his fashion designer husband Kurt Hummel, who were looking stunning in Armani last night, were making their way through the press line last night, posing for pictures, and giving interviews when this happened." she continued in her trained monotone voice.

She nodded to the video manager signalling to roll the clip. On the screen appeared the red carpet from the previous night's event. Blaine and Kurt could be seen stepping out of their Limo looking dapper and handsome as always. Blaine gave his hand out to help Kurt out of the car, which Kurt gladly accepted. Once they were out of the car, they linked arms gracefully and started walking down the line. The clip skipped a part, now Kurt and Blaine were talking to an interviewer.  
_  
"Blaine! Blaine what can you tell us about your upcoming album said to be featuring the song you wrote for your darling husband over here?" asks one reporter._

"I can't say much' but I can confirm that song; it's called Living through Your Love." Blaine answers, it's short but sweet but just enough to entice the viewers into wanting more.

"Kurt! What was your inspiration for your iconic new line 'Faberry'?" shouts another reporter. Kurt and Blaine giggle to each other before Kurt turn to the reporter.

"That collection was inspired by my two best friends, Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry whom just announced their engagement earlier this week, so congratulations to them." he answers with practiced poise.

The camera focuses back on the news anchor so she can continue her commentary. "Here, Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson can be seen answering paparazzi questions together on their way into the ball. But the ultimate cuteness is still yet to come, here it is."  
_  
"Blaine! Blaine over here! What's your good side?" shouts one of the many paparazzi with a camera. Blaine smiles to himself before grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him closer so Kurt's face is angled towards the camera first._

"Because you asked, Kurt is my good side." Blaine tells the paparazzi. All the women as well as a few men visibly swoon.

And so does the Elle, she's twirling her beautifully curled blonde hair in her fingers and ogling the men on the screen. The production manager coughs and she regains her focus. She snaps out of her hazy day dream and back into the real world.

"Yes and the cuteness of this couple does not stop there. Not only did Blaine announce to the world that his husband, is in fact, his good side later in the evening the couple announced their plans to adopt a child after Blaine's next tour and Kurt's newest collection launch are finished. This week's pole question on our website was 'Do you think Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson have had a positive effect in helping legalize gay marriage' we had a record breaking amount of voters this weak hitting just over 13 million votes; 81% of which said 'Yes'. Looks like we could be seeing much more of this starlet power couple here on Entertainment Tonight," she relays to the audience. "Not that we mind." she adds with a wink, the program cuts to a commercial.

"She's right you know we are adorable." Blaine tells his husband. The couple are currently sprawled out on their large couch in their Soho apartment. Neither bothered to get dressed so they are both clad in Christmas pyjamas and bed head.

"We are. I still can't believe you did that. It was like the most romantic thing you've ever done Mr. I'm-not-very-good-with-romance." Kurt teases. He pulls Blaine in for a lazy kiss that lasts several minutes.

"I wasn't trying to be romantic though, I was just telling the truth." Blaine assures him.

"Oh I see, so it was luck then." Kurt teases, he pokes at the ticklish area on Blaine's sides while giggling.

"Hey be nice. Or Santa won't come and leave you any presents. And we wouldn't want that now would we?" Blaine teases back, but somehow he's able to stay more serious than Kurt.

"Oh goodness no! We couldn't have that. You're one of his elves you can tell him that I've been a good boy right?" Kurt retorts with a smirk.

"That's it you're going to get it Frosty!" Blaine chuckles. He moves to capture Kurt in a hug so he can tickle him but before he can Kurt's already up and gone. "Hey, get back here!" Blaine protests.

"If you want to make me pay you'll have to catch me first." Kurt winks, and then he disappears out of sight. That kick starts Blaine's bones and he's up off the couch chasing after his husband.

They chase each other around the large and heavily decorated apartment for a good ten minutes before Kurt loses Blaine.

"Blaine where'd you go?" Kurt wonders aloud.

He creeps into the living room expecting to find Blaine in there waiting for him but when he gets there the room is empty. He checks the kitchen next but again it's empty. He checks their bedroom, the guest room, as well as Blaine's studio, plus his office but Blaine is no where to be found. He wonders back into the living room to plan his next move. But Blaine is quicker than he is because Blaine's sneaking up behind him and before Kurt knows what's happened Blaine has him tied up in a bough of holly and tinsel.

"Agh! You caught me!" Kurt whines.

"Indeed I did. What are you going to do about it?" Blaine smirks.

"Hmm, I don't know…" Kurt giggles. He trails his hands up and down Blaine's back tickling gently at the spots he knows drives Blaine absolutely crazy. Blaine shivers and just as Kurt is approaching that one sweet spot and the small of his back he slips out of Blaine's grip. He laughs at the dumbfounded look on Blaine's face that slowly turns into a smile.

"Well then…I guess you win." Blaine laughs.

"Always."

* * *

This is the first one I wrote, and I hope you loved it! Don't forget to review!

Up Next: **The One Where Blaine Gets A Second Family**


	8. December 7

The One Where Blaine Gets A Second Family

"Do you have all of your stuff Kurt?" Blaine asks his boyfriend as they're getting ready to walk out of their shared dorm room on the first day of winter break. Most of the students had gone home after school the day before but the Warbler's had taken advantage of the almost empty school to have a 'bonding session'. So the ones who were going home for the break just went home the next day; like Kurt and Blaine.

"Yeah, where's your bag?" Kurt questions the slightly older man. He brings his suitcase around his bed and puts it by the door then he walks over to where Blaine is standing and pulls him in for a kiss by the lapels of his blazer.

"I don't need one" he answers slyly; he was hoping Kurt wouldn't notice the lack of his travelling necessities since he wouldn't be traveling home for the holidays. He rarely did; his parents were always travelling for the holidays so if he did go home it would be to an empty house and that was not something Blaine wanted… at least when he stayed at Dalton there were other kids who didn't go either so he wasn't alone. They always exchanged gifts and played games and ate the lovely meal that the cooking staff prepared for them. It wasn't perfect, but it was something.

"Why not?" Kurt pouts insistently. He tugs a little bit on Blaine's lapels and pulls their bodies together until he can wrap his arms around his boyfriend's waist, resting his hands on the small dip above Blaine's butt. Blaine puts his arms over Kurt's shoulders and clasps his hands behind his neck.

"I'mnotgoinghomeforChristmas" Blaine babbles. He _really _doesn't want Kurt to feel bad for him, that's why he had avoided telling him until now. He hadn't even planned on telling him at all.

"Can you say that again? In English please" Kurt scolded lovingly. Blaine always babbled when he was nervous, or didn't want to say something. Normally Kurt would find it adorable but not when it was directed at him. He wanted Blaine to feel comfortable saying anything to him.

"I'm not going home for Christmas" Blaine restates slower this time. The once happy look in Kurt's face turns instantly from happy to sad… or shocked, Blaine can't decide.

"Why not? Did you have a fight with your Dad, because I don't think that that is a reason for you not to get to spend Christmas with your family Blaine…" Kurt asks. He's wearing his adorably confused look and Blaine is so distracted by it that he almost forgets to speak… almost.

"No we didn't fight. They're travelling so if I go home I'll be alone and I don't want that, there are a few other guys who don't go home so I was just going to chillax here with them, don't worry about me okay?" Blaine tries to calm the situation. It doesn't work though because Kurt's turning out of his arms and grabbing his cell phone before Blaine can even finish his sentence.

"Hey Dad? I have a huge favour to ask you" he says into the phone before stepping out into the hallway leaving Blaine to his thoughts. This is exactly what he hadn't wanted to happen. Wes had done the same thing freshman year and the entire break he'd felt like an intruder. He didn't want to feel like that with Kurt and his family.

True, he knew Kurt's family quite well since he and Kurt had been dating for almost two years. And yes, he loved them all very much but he still wasn't part of their family and he didn't want to look like he was putting himself there. He didn't want to be a part of something that they didn't want to include him in.

"Pack your bags baby! You're coming home for Christmas with me!" Kurt giggles excitedly as he enters the room again this time grinning.

"Kurt, I know you're just trying to help but I really don't want to intrude on your family time" Blaine tries to change his boyfriend's mind but it's not working.

"You aren't intruding silly. Besides, it was Dad's idea anyways. All I said was that you weren't going to get to go home for Christmas and he insisted you come home with me. Whether you like it or not you're stuck with us, we're a family Blaine; that includes you" Kurt rules. A tiny tear falls from Blaine's eye as Kurt basically tells him that yes, while his family might suck; he has another one that loves him. It's bewildering to Blaine.

"Okay" is he all chokes out. He shuffles over to Kurt and wraps him in a humungous hug, lifting him off the ground and spinning them around ending with a soft fleeting kiss. "I love you so much Kurt" he whispers against Kurt's soft lips.

"I love you too. Now hurry up Dad is on his way" Kurt giggles as he help Blaine pack his bags.

~oOo~

Later that week on Christmas Eve Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Carole and Burt are all sitting at the dining room table getting ready to dig into Christmas dinner. But first, as per tradition, they go around the table and say what they've been thankful for throughout the year. Burt starts them off;

"This year I am thankful for my lovely wife and my awesome sons" he says nodding to Kurt, Finn and Blaine. All four smile bright and wide at the man sitting at the head of the table. Carole goes next in their 'thankful sharing circle'.

"This year I am thankful for good health and lovely company" she states openly. Next is Finn.

"This year I'm thankful for my X-Box getting better, winning the football championship for the second year in a row and for my family" Finn thanks aloud. It's daunting when Finn speaks because you never quite know what will come out of his mouth but it's surprisingly insightful today. Next is Kurt.

"This year I am thankful for Dalton, my family and Blaine for loving me" Kurt admits proudly. He leans over and kisses Blaine on the cheek lovingly. "You're turn baby" Kurt whispers to Blaine.

"Uhm, this year I'm thankful for you guys. Thank you for including me in your family, it means more to me then you'll ever know, so thank you" Blaine smiles politely at each member of the Hudmel's family and he gets this feeling that this will be the first of many Christmas' they spend like this.

* * *

Please review!(:

Up Next: **The One With The Christmas Concert**


	9. December 8

**The One with The Christmas Concert**

Outside of William McKinley High School, snow is dancing around merrily in the cool, crisp, winter air. The bare naked trees sway softly in the breeze and the faint sound of Christmas carols can be heard from anywhere in the city. Holiday lights twinkle in the pitch blackness of the fall night, glimmering softly like tiny orbs of happiness and love.

Inside however, is filled with the hustle and bustle of students and community members, who've all gathered around to celebrate the joyous season with a holiday concert brought to you by the New Directions and their new found coolness.

After winning Nationals, the club's popularity had some what been restored and at least people started to respect them again; which is why their current event was far more successful then their last attempt at a concert. Some shudder as they remember the god awful train wreck known as the 'Night of Neglect'.

Things have changed immensely since then as well. People have grown and matured, while others are the same pig-headed teenagers.

But one thing that has changed among them all; is their respect for each other.

There's no more petty drama and stupid fights consisting of 'that's what she told me' and 'the boy is mine.' And what better way to celebrate their new found love and friendship then with a big group number to kick off their show.

The lights flash once then quickly fade to black signalling the start of a performance. The audience chatter fades away with the lights and an eerie silence falls over the room; one not usually heard in the ancient halls of McKinley. The lights come back up this time accompanied by music and Rachel steps out from the line they've shaped themselves into.

She begins to sing;

_Come they told me pa rum pa pum pum.  
A newborn king to see, pa rum pa pum pum.  
Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pa pum pum.  
To lay before the king, pa rum pa pum pum,  
rum pa pum pum,  
rum pa pum pum._

Rachel finished the soft opening of the song beautifully, the old words dripping from her lips like a gift from the angels. Anyone could judge her or insult her all they wanted, but when it came down to the truth, there was no denying that she had the gift.

That one thing that everyone longed for but few would ever possess; star quality.

Up next came Blaine, spitting raps with ease and wearing a look that could light up the faces of a room full of miserable old elves. His happiness was infectious and spread widely through the room; many of the women trying to hide their swooning as he was still a minor but finding it hard because Blaine was just that darn charming, as Kurt could tell you.

_Rum pa pa pum,  
rum pa pum pum pum pum.  
Yeah I'm on the drum, yeah I'm on the snare drum.  
Yeah I'm on the beat cause the beat goes dumb.  
And I only spit heat cause I'm playin' for the Son.  
Playin' for the King, playin for the Title,  
I'm surprised you didn't hear this in the Bible.  
I'm so tight, I might go psycho.  
Christmas time so here's a recital.  
I'm so bad like Michael, I know I'm still young but I go I go.  
Stupid stupid love like cupid,  
I'm the drummer boy so do it, do it._

Finally, the New Direction brought it together to complete the circle, each adding their own spin to the last chorus, but all harmonizing which created the beautiful, choir-esque feel they were aiming for. The ladies adding their astounding altos and shocking sopranos, while the gentlemen spruced it up with their beautiful baritones and trendy tenors. It was a spectacular sight to see and an even better experience to listen too.

_Little baby, pa rum pa pum pum.  
I am a poor boy too, pa rum pa pum pum  
I have no gifts to bring, pa rum pa pum pum  
That's fit to give our king  
Pa rum pa pum pum,  
rum pa pum pum,  
rum pa pum pum_

They finished the song in a fit of giggles mixed into the thunderous applause that the audience shared with them. Hugs were shared and praise was given to those group members who particularly deserved it most. Soon, everyone was being ushered off stage except Santana and Brittany, who were clearly next. As the first few chords rang out into the full auditorium, Santana and Brittany started to dance, everyone knew they were in for a treat.  
_  
Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
I've been an awful good girl  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you dear  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Backstage, members of the AV club scurried around prepping for the next number. All hell could have been breaking loose, but no one would have noticed because they were all throwing themselves into their jobs; 110%.

The Glee kids were all gathered in the choir room except for the next pair to perform; Sam and Mercedes. They'd decided to do a flirty version of 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' to keep the audience energy flowing.

Back in the choir room, things were just as hectic as they were back stage. Everyone was shuffling around from make-up table to make-up table, then to the hair section and back to wardrobe; it was nuts. Among the chaos, Kurt and Blaine had found a tiny corner secluded away from the rest of their peers so they could have a moment together before the show.

"Hey you okay?" Blaine asks taking Kurt's hand in his, smoothing his thumb over Kurt's knuckles in what he hopes is a soothing way.

"Yeah I'm alright, just nervous I guess." Kurt lets it roll of his shoulders hoping his boyfriend will drop the subject that he doesn't really feel like discussing.

"What! Kurt Hummel doesn't get nervous." Blaine teases him with a light shove that is in all seriousness filled with love.

"Well he does when he's performing an incredibly flirty duet with his super sexy boyfriend in front of all of homophobic Lima!" Kurt snaps. The moment the words leave his lips, he regrets the way that they came out. "I'm sorry for snapping at you." Kurt reprimands himself.

"It's alright honey. You know if you're that worried you can go out and sing by yourself, you won't have to do this duet with me. I totally understand if you just want me to sit this one out; I won't be upset." Blaine soothes. He brushes a soft lock of Kurt's hair away from his face, Kurt leans into the comforting, and oh so familiar touch.

"No, there is no way I'm getting on the stage without you." Kurt finalizes. Blaine finds the stern tone is his angelic voice to be the most wonderfully adorable sound he's ever heard. He decides he wants to hear it for the rest of his life.

"If you're sure Kurt I'll never leave you by yourself. It would be an honour for me to sing with you." Blaine says dashingly. He'd always had that prince charming quality about him; Kurt loved it.

"I'm positive. I never want to be without you, it was silly of me to worry." he whispers against Blaine's lips that are suddenly very close to his. Not that he's complaining, at all.

"It wasn't silly. I've worried too, but when we go up there we're going to kill it. They'll be blown away, trust me. Just pretend it's just us up there; just like in practice and I know that every single one of them will be on their feet by the end of our show stopper" Blaine says and the absolutely sure tone of voice he's using is all Kurt needs to convince him. Come to think of it, Blaine could probably convince him to kill puppies without question...oh well.

"Okay" is all he said. And all the worry was gone because that's what happens when the person you love and trust absolutely tells you something. You believe them and without a doubt trust them; it's nice Kurt decides.

Back on stage, Santana and Brittany have finished their 'sexified' version of 'Santa Baby' and Mercedes and Sam are just finishing up their cute and fun version of 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' everyone is bopping along with the music and enjoying the fun light heartedness that comes with holiday. Mercedes and Sam finish and the audience roars with applause.

"Who's next?" calls Artie; the director of performances.

"We are!" called Puck and Finn.

They'd been bouncing around all night itching to perform. Feeling the need to get the bubbling balls of energy out of the crowded room, Artie agreed and they left the room; but not before high fiving everyone.

Some odd minutes later Finn and Puck's song started. They'd been keeping the title a secret because they'd said they 'wanted the magic of the holiday season to be a surprise' so no one knew what they'd be performing. As soon as they started singing, the entire choir room burst out into uncontrollable laughter.  
_  
Grandma got run over by a reindeer  
walkin' home from our house Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa.  
But as for me and Grandpa, we believe_

She'd been drinkin' too much egg nog.  
And we'd begged her not to go.  
But she'd forgot her medication,  
and she staggered out the door into the snow

The old country twang in their voices was laughter inducing; everyone was laughing so hard, there was not a dry eye in the auditorium. Despite being a silly song, they sang it well and were applauded heavily when they finished.

"Alright, here's the order for the rest of the show; Rachel's doing 'Where Are You Christmas', Tina and Mike doing 'Winter Wonderland', and last but not least, closing the show; Kurt and Blaine singing 'I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm'. Does anyone have a problem with that?" he finished in his director voice that he seemed to like far too much.

"Although the third last spot is decidedly less glamorous, I'm willing to take it because I know Tina, Mike, Kurt and Blaine will absolutely kill it" Rachel admitted modestly, much to everyone's surprise. She received many smiles for her act of kindness; she simply nodded and sauntered off toward the stage.

"I can't believe we get to close the show!" Kurt squealed to Blaine. Blaine giggled at the pleased look on his boyfriend's adorkable face.

"I know baby, it's so exciting." he added.

"I love you honey." Kurt says with a kiss to Blaine's nose, he then sashays away to thank Artie.

-Page Break-

Twenty minutes later, Rachel has performed her solo, flawlessly one might say, and Mike and Tina delivered their duet beautifully accompanied by some admittedly impressive dance moves thanks to Mike. Now, Sam is on stage thanking everyone for attending their holiday concert and introducing their show finisher.

"Are you still nervous?" Blaine asks Kurt in the wings of the stage. The concern written all over his face is so endearing, that Kurt just wants to be wrapped up in his arms, never to move again. A feather-light hand on his arm shocks him back into reality.

"A little, but I know that with you I can do anything. So I'm good" Kurt purred.

"Let's do this then." Blaine says sweetly.

He takes Kurt by the hand and they walk out on stage. The stage-set is set up shockingly similar to the common room at Dalton where, just a year ago, the not-yet couple had messed around with their version of "Baby, Its Cold Outside".

The lights are blinding, but Kurt can still pick out the faces of a few people. He sees his Dad and Carole, as well as Blaine's parents, Mark and Rita. He sees Mr. and Mr. Berry and Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury; they're also sitting with the entire Glee club who'd all come out to watch them perform. Kurt's heart swelled.

The music started and Blaine let go of Kurt's hand in favour of skipping over to a couch and beginning their flirty dance of chasing and teasing each other. Blaine would get close to Kurt and just as he was about to touch him, Kurt would prance away leaving Blaine wanting and lustful.

_The snow is snowing and the wind it is blowing  
But I can weather the storm  
What do I care how much it may storm  
I've got my love to keep me warm_

I cannot remember the worst December  
Just watch the icicles form  
What do I care if icicles form  
I've got my love to keep me warm

They're singing with practiced ease and an air of confidence that's infectious. The audience is bopping around to their joyous duet with a hidden meaning beneath it. While the song is about the holidays and being hopelessly in love, (which they are), the song also represents all that they've over come.

Things haven't been easy by any means: the bullies, the slushies, the shoulder checks and dumpster tosses, the humiliating insults and the terrifying threats all add up and make for an interesting high school experience, and not a pleasant one at that. But together, it doesn't matter what the bigots throw at them, because together, they are strong and untouchable. Their love is something special and beyond them.

_Off with my overcoat off with my gloves  
Who needs an overcoat I'm burning with love  
My heart's on fire and the flame grows higher  
So I will weather the storm  
What do I care how much it may storm  
I've got my love to keep me warm  
_  
Blaine grabs Kurt by the hand and spins him out and around then pulls him back so his back is flush against his chest. They sway together, Kurt wrapped securely in Blaine's arms content with their lives. Blaine pecks Kurt lightly on the cheek before spinning him out again, but this time, spinning away himself so they could continue their flirty dance.

_I thought you ought to know my heart's on fire  
The flame it just leaps higher  
So I will weather the storm  
Why do I care how much it storms  
I've got my love  
To keep me warm  
I've got my love to keep me warm_

They finish the song and the audience is silent for a moment.

Thousands of thoughts race around Kurt and Blaine's minds at whirlwind speed. They're nervous, wondering if they took it too far? It is still homophobic Lima and people aren't known for being accepting, but ever since Kurt's dad had taken the place of Congressman, things had gotten better. Had they overestimated his impact on their community?

After what felts like minutes but in reality, was only a few seconds, the audience burst into thunderous, deafening applause loud enough to make the auditorium shake.

Everyone is one their feet and whistling, clapping and showing their respect for the couple. It's an exhilarating feeling and the love and acceptance brings tears to Kurt's eyes.

"You alright baby?" Blaine whispers into his love's ear.

"I'm just so happy." Kurt giggles. He presses his lips to Blaine's in a feather light kiss, it's chaste, but passionate and conveys all their love to the entire audience, as well as each other.

_Maybe things do get better._

Or maybe it's just a Christmas miracle.

* * *

Sorry this wasn't up yesterday, two amazing 30 chapter books don't mix well with my updating... but anyways, here it is!

Up Next: **The Where They Visit Santa**


	10. December 9

The One Where They Visit Santa

"Daddies can we please see Santa now?" six year old Mason Hummel-Anderson calls from beside Kurt as they stand in line at the mall waiting to see Santa.

"We will soon sweetie, but we have to let all these other kids have their turn first! We can't just cut in front of them! That would be mean, and it would definitely get us put on the naughty list! And we don't want that, right?" Blaine tells their little boy.

"I don't want to be on the naughty list and get coal in my stalking!" Mason says mocking terror.

"Well then we'll just have to wait out turn!" Kurt giggles, kissing his son's cheek.

"What are you going to ask for buddy?" Blaine asks trying to keep his son's mind occupied so he doesn't fret over the time they have to spend waiting.

"I can't tell you Papa! Then I won't get them! But they're really good this year, I promise! I don't want Santa to bring me socks like Nana Anderson always gets me!" Mason exclaims seriously. Kurt almost wants to laugh at the pure innocence of his child.

"No we wouldn't want that!" Kurt approves in mock seriousness. If it entertains Mason he's willing to play along.

They wait in line and chat mindlessly about Mason's dinosaur tea party for fifteen minutes before it's finally turn for Mason to go sit on Santa's lap.  
"Well hello there little boy, what's your name?" asks Santa once Mason is seated safely on his knee.

"I'm Mason Hummel-Anderson and I'm six years old!" Mason chirps happily.

"Wow Mason, you've gotten so much bigger since last Christmas!" Santa exclaims. Mason grins charmingly. "So Mason, what would you like for Christmas this year?" Santa asks.

"This year for Christmas I only want thing!" Mason rings happily.

"And what is that?" Santa inquires enchantingly.

"I want people to stop being mean to my Daddies just because they love each other instead of girls. Girls are gross anyways!" Mason babbled proudly.

Santa looks up from Mason's face to see Kurt and Blaine's shocked expressions filled with love and pride for their son who is clearly wise beyond his years.

"I sure will see what I can do about that buddy!" Santa promises Mason. "Is there anything else you wanted for Christmas this year?"

"Oh yes! If you wouldn't mind, I would love a big red fire truck, a teenage mutant ninja turtles back pack and a new radio so I can play the CD's my daddies made for me! Please and thank you!" Mason expressed enthusiastically.

Kurt and Blaine are still so taken back by Mason's first comment that they don't even notice when he walks over with a candy cane and a small 'The Night Before Christmas' book. Kurt snaps out of the haze first when Mason pulls lightly on his light beige pants.

"Hi Sugar Plum! Did you ask Santa for what you want?" Kurt asks.

"I did! I'm so excited!" Mason cries, his efforts to contain his excitement aren't working and his bouncing a mile a minute in Kurt's arms.

"What did you ask for?" Blaine tries again to get Mason to tell him but he won't budge. He's absolutely sure that if anyone finds out he won't get what we wants.

They walk out to the car and Blaine fastens him up in his car seat for the ride home. They decide to sing Christmas carols; it always had been and always will be their favourite part of the holiday.

"What song do you want to sing Mase?" Kurt asks.

"Can we sing Ha-Haron Carol?" Mason questions.

"You mean Huron Carol?" Blaine tries to clear?

"Yeah! But I don't know the words! So can you and Papa sing it to me?" Mason asks. He's far too tired to sing anyway; meeting Santa was exhausting.

"Yeah, we can sing for you honey" Kurt ensures him. Blaine picks up the Harmony and Kurt takes the Melody.

'_Twas in the moon of wintertime when all the birds had fled_

_That mighty Gitchi Manitou sent angel choirs instead;_

_Before their light the stars grew dim and wondering hunters heard the hymn,_

_Jesus your King is born, Jesus is born, in excelsis gloria_

_Within a lodge of broken bark the tender babe was found;_

_A ragged robe of rabbit skin enwrapped his beauty round_

_But as the hunter braves drew nigh the angel song rang loud and high_

_Jesus your King is born, Jesus is born, in excelsis gloria._

_The earliest moon of wintertime is not so round and fair_

_As was the ring of glory on the helpless infant there._

_The chiefs from far before him knelt with gifts of fox and beaver pelt._

_Jesus your King is born, Jesus is born, in excelsis gloria._

_O children of the forest free, O seed of Manitou_

_The holy Child of earth and heaven is born today for you._

_Come kneel before the radiant boy who brings you beauty peace and joy._

_Jesus your King is born, Jesus is born, in excelsis gloria'_

By the time Kurt and Blaine finish the old Canadian Christmas carol Mason is fast asleep in the back seat of the family car and Kurt and Blaine are left to sit together and to marvel in the fact that they have an amazing, talented and caring son.

* * *

This one is on the short side but I think it's sweet. The song is 'Huron Carol' it's an old traditional Canadian Christmas Carol. It's also one of my favourites!

Up Next: **The One With The Business Trip**


	11. December 10

_The One with the Business Trip_

"Kurt honey, I've got some bad news." Blaine informs his husband of 10 years over the phone on Christmas Eve.

"What's wrong, are you okay?" Kurt worries. He always has, and always will, worry far too much when it comes to his loving husband.

"I'm fine, but my flight just got delayed. I'm stuck in Washington for at least another day" Blaine informs grimly. The smile Kurt had been wearing when Blaine had called, was long gone of his face. He focused all of his energy on trying hard not to cry; Blaine didn't need to feel guiltier then he already did, Kurt tells himself.

"Oh, so you won't be home from Christmas?" Kurt chokes out with minimal effort. With Blaine being an incredibly successful lawyer, he's had to travel all over the country at times that weren't always convenient, so Kurt had had to learn quickly to hide his disappointment.

"Unfortunately no, I'm so sorry Kurt." Blaine emphasized.

"No, it's fine. Not like you control the airlines. We'll just celebrate when you get home, I'll be fine." Kurt lies through his teeth.

"Bullshit, we've been married for 10 years and together for 16, I know you better than that" Blaine deadpans. Okay, so Kurt had had to learn quickly to hide his disappointment. He never said he was good at it.

"I just really miss you baby. I wish you didn't have to work so far away." Kurt lets a tear fall down his cheek.

"I know...I know, I'm sorry Kurt. Look, I have to go see if there's somewhere all the passengers are being taken to sit here at the airport. I love you, Merry Christmas baby." Blaine replied.

"Okay, I love you too. Merry Christmas Blaine." Kurt replies hastily. Then the line goes dead and Kurt's all alone again. He moves around their apartment and cleans up the little bits of clutter there are. He straightens the pictures hanging on the walls and dusts the already clean bookshelf that sits by the television in their living room. He vacuums the one rug they have and washes his fork and plate from lunch. He cleans up other little things until there is positively nothing else for him to clean. He looks at the clock to see how much time has passed; only forty five minutes. He groans and grabs his phone off of the slick glass coffee table.

_Hey Rach, that offer still open for dinner tonight? Blaine's not going to make it home on time – Kurt_

Within minutes he gets a reply;

_You are always welcome here silly! Sorry about Blaine :( Dinner's at 5 – Rachel_

You know it still surprises me how quickly you text back while chasing around those 3 kids of yours! ;p – Kurt

I'm just that amazing! See you later sweetie! – Rachel

He laughs at her cockiness. Other than finally growing into her looks and becoming slightly less self-centered, Rachel hasn't really changed since high school. Rather there have been additions to her life. Since the god awful 'terminal break up', as they referred to it, between Rachel and Finn, Rachel had met Bryant. The two fell madly in love and soon after they got married, Rachel became pregnant with their first of now three children. As Bryant was , their children were half black and half white; a perfect mocha blend Kurt had once said.

Glancing at the clock again Kurt decided that he should probably start getting ready to go to Rachel's. He went into his and Blaine's bedroom and picked out a casual yet stylish outfit: gray skinny trousers, a light purple and dark blue pin striped dress shirt, and a dark gray waist coat. He jumped in the shower quickly before getting dressed and styling his hair. He sent a quick text to Blaine before grabbing his black peacoat and heading down into the freezing cold snowy weather to hail a cab.  
_  
Hi honey, I'm going to Rachel's for dinner. Text me when you know more about your flight. Love you xoxo. – Kurt  
_  
As he got in the cab and gave the driver Rachel's addressed, he felt his phone vibrate in his trouser pocket.  
_  
Sounds like fun love, wish I was there with you. I'll let you know when I get to leave here. Love you too xoxo. – Blaine_

He sighed and shoved the phone back into his pocket. He wallowed in melancholy all the way to Rachel's apartment because he knew once he got there his three nieces, Cindy, Heidi and Elle, would not let him frown for a minute.

He paid the cabby and got out, making sure he grabbed his gloves off of the seat. He said 'hello and merry Christmas' to the door man, whom he'd befriended along the many times he'd been over to Rachel and Bryant's apartment, and got in the elevator pressed the button for 5th floor and waited. He walked down the long hallway covered with deep red carpets and classy gold wallpaper until he reached '517'. He knocked three short times before he heard the shuffling of tiny little feet on hardwood floor.

"Uncle Kurtie!" Elle shouted happily as she jumped into his open arms. He giggled and pressed a quick kiss to her shiny black hair. As he set her down, he was attacked again by Cindy and Heidi who had evidently been standing right behind Elle when the former had attacked him.

"Hi girls!" he laughs. "Didn't your Mommy ever tell you not to open the door for strangers?" Kurt reprimands happily.

"We knew it was you silly!" says Heidi; she's the eldest and 9 years old. Kurt had always been fascinated at how much she was like Rachel.

"Oh I see, well then…" Kurt begins but he's cut off by Rachel's delighted squeal.

"Kurt!" she squeals.

"Rachel!" Kurt announced.

"I'm so happy you came! We've missed you around here!" Rachel scolds her best friend.

"Sorry Rachel, just been really busy with work and Blaine lately." he informs her.

"How is Blaine anyway?" Rachel asks. They've moved to the kitchen now, Kurt is sitting at the tiny breakfast table while Rachel is stirring something in a pot on the stove.

"He's good, but he's been out of town for business a lot lately. People trying to get their claims in before the end of the year and all that jazz." Kurt says sadly.

"Hopefully he'll be less busy once the New Year is over, which we're having a party which you are both invited too of course. Bryant's parents are going to watch the girls so it will just be us adults, a few bottles of champagne and-" she's cut off by her husband.

"Kurt! 3 little birdies told me you were here! How've you been man?" Bryant babbles coming up to shake Kurt's hand and pull him into a half hug.

"I wonder who those three littles birdies could have been?" Kurt giggles. "And I'm good, keeping busy. How about you?" Kurt asks in return.

"I'm fantastic." Bryant says with a peck on Rachel's lips for emphasis. The rest of the night is spent catching up and playing silly Christmas games as a family. It's nice and quiet and just the distraction Kurt needs. Around 10 o'clock though, he starts to get tired, so he heads home.

When he gets home, he's shocked to see that the door is unlocked, he's sure he locked it before he left. He opens it slowly, and grabs an umbrella from the bin next to the door. Holding it like a baseball bat, he slowly creeps into the apartment, he's preparing himself for anything and his free hand is clutching at his cell phone, the iPhone 72, so he can call 9-1-1 at any moment if need be.

He turns the corner that leads into their open living/dining room area. He's surprised when he doesn't see a creepy thief stealing all of their things. Instead, he see's the living room set up beautifully. The Christmas tree is lit up in all it's glory, there are candles on every open surface and the fireplace is burning. There are blankets and cushions on the floor in front of fire place, a bottle of wine on the coffee table as well as a bouquet of a dozen roses.

"What the-" before he can finish his sentence a strong, familiar pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind. He immediately recognizes the person as Blaine, but that doesn't stop the surprised squeak from escaping his lips.

"Merry Christmas baby." Blaine whispers in his ear. Kurt whips around and crashes their lips together. He cups Blaine's face in both of his hands and kisses him like he hasn't seen him in years instead of only 5 days.

"Blaine! You're here!" Kurt squeals happily once he's finished kissing his husband. He pulls Blaine in for bone-crushing hug.

"I am" Blaine giggles. He plants a kiss to Kurt's hair and runs his hands over Kurt's back, re-familiarizing himself with the skin.

"But how?" Kurt wonders.

"My plane didn't actually get delayed. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to surprise you, so I've been at Rachel's house all day. If you didn't text her telling her you were going over, she was going to come here and demand you went over so that I would have time to set this up." Blaine explained.

"But how'd you get Rachel to agree on that? Was there something in it for her?" Kurt asked puzzled. Rachel hardly ever did things that didn't benefit her in some way, shape or form.

"I took the kids to the park this afternoon so she and Bryant could have some…_alone time_" Blaine clarifies, he shudders at the mental image.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so happy. I love you so much, you crazy old fool." Kurt giggles with a wet kiss to Blaine's cheek.

"Hey, be careful who you're calling 'old' there sweetheart you are a year, two months and 4 days older than me." Blaine teases back.

"That's fine, cause I know you'll still love me when I'm old and grey, and that's all I need to know to be happy." Kurt tells him lovingly.

"Indeed I will, darling. Forever and always."

* * *

Please review?

Up next: **The One Where The Heat Goes Out**


	12. December 11

The One Where the Heat Goes Out

Living in New York City definitely has its advantages; anything and everything never more than minutes away, having the ability to be who you are without having to worry about being judged or discriminated against and most importantly; it was home. But there were disadvantages; like frequent power outages in the middle of winter that caused Kurt and Blaine to be without heat in their tiny apartment for long periods of time.

So that is why, on this December 24th Kurt and Blaine are snuggled up on the large recliner in their living room by the lit fire place. With their close proximity both men fit perfectly on the chair. Blaine was sitting with Kurt pressed right up beside him with his legs draped lazily over Blaine's. His head rests on his boyfriend's shoulder and his hand on Blaine's stomach.

Both men are clad in loose grey sweatpants and warm Dalton hoodies they'd acquired back in high school. Both men were 25 now but they'd always kept their Dalton hoodies out and ready for wear; Dalton had been such a big part of their relationship that neither Blaine nor Kurt were able to get rid of the old alum.

Snow falls in light blankets over the restless city. It's fluffy and light creating a spangled canvas outside their window. Light from the solar street lamps shine onto the black sky giving it dimension and colour; it's stunning.

Blaine entwines his fingers loosely with Kurt's that rest on his stomach. The silence in their apartment is filled with unspoken thoughts that both know the other already knows therefore there needn't a reason to repeat them aloud. But soon, the thought-filled silence becomes deafening with the need to speak; to say something, anything to fill the empty space.

"I love you" he decides is his best course of action. He knows how much Kurt loves to just sit in silence and be together and he doesn't want to disturb him but he needs to use his vocal chords.

"I love you too Blaine" Kurt comments back absentmindedly. It's an automatic reflex after almost 9 years together. He rubs smooth circles over the knuckle on Blaine's thumb. It's soothing for both of them. But it's cold in their apartment, despite the fire and it's starting to be uncomfortable. "Hey babe?"

"Yeah Sweetheart?" Blaine asks back encouragingly, glad that Kurt caught his bait. He was really tired of sitting in silence and doing nothing; it's exhausting.

"Can you go get us a blanket? I'm so cold" he complains. Blaine is up in a flash, eager to please and soon he returns with all the blankets they own.

"You asked for blankets my Prince?" Blaine bows chivalrously. He knows Kurt can see straight through his act to where he's going but he also knows Kurt can't resist his charms, he's certain he'll get his way.

"Yeah, honey no. I asked for a blanket. Not every single blanket that we own!| Kurt fakes annoyance. He does in fact know where Blaine is going and also knows that Blaine is unbelievably adorable when he gets these ideas. Kurt couldn't possibly say no to his doting darling.

"Let's make a fort!" Blaine cries aloud into the cold apartment. He jumps up onto the couch and starts placing pillows and blankets strategically around their tiny living room.

Soon their entire living room is covered in Blaine's creation. There is a small part directly in front of the fire that is set up with a bunch of pillows and soft blankets for them to sit. Blaine pulls Kurt to the spot by the hand pulling him down so he's lying on his side. Blaine presses his chest against Kurt's back and wraps him in a sweet embrace.

Kurt drinks in Blaine's intoxicating scent that is surrounding all his senses. Had he been doing something it would have been very distracting. He feels Blaine's strong toned arms wrapped firmly and gently at the same time around his chest, he smells Blaine's scent; a mixture of his cologne, coffee, peppermint and just…Blaine, and he hears Blaine's shallow breathes over his shoulder where Blaine's head is resting.

"I love you so much you know" Blaine says with a peppermint kiss to the back of his lover's neck.

"Marry me?" Kurt asks. It's totally spontaneous and sudden but Kurt knows in that moment, when he's snuggled up close by the fire with no heat but all the warmth he needs radiating from Blaine they are forever.

Blaine turns looks down over Kurt's broad shoulder to stare lovingly straight into the man's eyes. The warmth and sureness bursting from his faith gives him all the answers he needs. "Yes" he whispers.

It's the start of their forever. And it's damn near perfect; if only the heat would come back on!

* * *

Oh the fluff... Please review?

Up Next: **The One Where They Adopt**


	13. December 12

The One Where They Adopt

"I can't believe we're really doing this" Kurt tells his husband of 6 years as the approach 'West Valley Adoption Center' with clasped hands and a mission in their hearts.

"Well believe it baby! We're going to be parents!" Blaine squeals excitingly. He opens the front door of the building for Kurt who thanks him politely as they head to the front desk.

"Hello Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson!" the secretary-Milary- greets them as they approach her desk. It's not secret that this had been a long time coming for the couple and she was overjoyed that they'd finally be getting the child they wanted and needed.

"It's Kurt and Blaine Milary!" Kurt reprimands her. They'd grown quite close over the whole process; she was a brilliant woman. He pulls off his gloves he'd been wearing thanks to the horrid December weather.

"Right" she grins cheekily with a wink. "Okay, so you've been all cleared so the only thing left to do is to go and pick the child you want. So when you're ready, you can come into this room where they're all playing!" she smiles adoringly at the couple whose hands are clasped again.

"Thank you so much Milary! For everything" Blaine smiles at the petite red-haired, green-eyed woman; her long luxurious hair is lightly curled pinned out of her face, she looks lovely. She walks back to her desk to give the men some privacy before they go to pick out their child.

"Are you ready for this?" Blaine asks suddenly over come with a flash of nerves.

"I've been ready for a year now! I just can't wait to change this child's life" Kurt replies sincerely. They had been waiting so long for the adoption agency to approve them that this final step felt incredible.

"Okay, let's go then!" Blaine encourages. The two step into the play room and are immediately taken back by its lack of toys and happiness. A few boys around the age of six sit in a corner reading books and other children are spread out around the room playing other mundane games.

"Kurt, this is so sad. Can we please come back with some new toys for them tomorrow?" Blaine pleas with his husband, although he really didn't have to; Kurt was already picking out what toys would looks best with the dull blue shade of the walls.

"Of course love" Kurt assures the shaken man.

"Now let's talk to some of these kids" Blaine suggests.

They talk to a few young girls and some boys but none of them really seem to stick in Kurt and Blaine's minds. Until they stumble upon Wesley. Wesley looks to be about 13 years old, he's sitting in the play area playing Barbie's and Trucks with all the little children.

"Hi, what's your name?" asks Blaine.

"Oh hello, I'm Wesley. And this is Adam, Steve, Evelyn, Cassandra, Marley, Lauryn, Reegan and Gracynn" Wesley introduces himself and all the children he's playing with.

"How old are you Wesley?" Kurt asks.

"I'm fourteen, and Adam here is four, Steve is six, Evelyn is two and a half, Cassandra is five, Marley is three, Lauryn is two and a half, Reegan is six and Gracynn is eight" he smiles politely. "I'm positive any of these guys would be a lovely edition to your home" he says with a sad smile. "Lauryn likes colouring, and Marley loves to watch Elmo, oh and Steve is awesome at sports if that's what you're looking for!" he says a little happier.

"What about you? What do you like to do?" Blaine asks, he's very confused why the boy is practically trying to auction the children off.

"Oh, uhm, I like volley ball and writing and singing. But I mean if you're looking to adopt someone you probably don't want me. I'm already a teenager so I was just trying to help you get to know some of the younger ones" Wesley concedes.

Kurt and Blaine share a look just to make sure they're both extremely clear but with one look they both know what the other is thinking; he's the one for them.

"Well would you be interested in us adopting you?" Kurt asks.

"You-You want to adopt me?" Wesley asks bewildered.

"Yeah, if you want us too!" Blaine replies excitedly.

"I would love it!" Wesley cries. The a few weeks after signing too many papers for either man to count, and what seems like endless shopping Kurt, Blaine and Wesley all settle in around the fire and Christmas tree in their living area.

"So what do you think Wes, are you going to like it here?" Kurt asks the teenager, hoping that he's adjusting well. They'd been warned that it could all be a shock to their child so he was taking extra precautions to make sure Wesley was comfortable.

"Yeah, I am thanks. It just all seems so surreal. I've never had a real Christmas before. I've lived at the agency all of my life; or at least what I can remember of it. So I guess you guys just seem to be a Christmas miracle for me" he thinks aloud.

"We're glad we could do that for you son" Blaine smiles genuinely.

"Thanks Dad" Wesley decides is the best fit for the situation, cause

"Merry Christmas Wesley, here's to us. And to the first of many" Kurt toasts with his wine glass filled with apple juice.

"Merry Christmas!" they all cheer. And that year it was a very merry Christmas.

_Fahoo fores dahoo dores  
Welcome welcome Christmas day_

_Welcome Christmas while we stand  
Heart to heart and hand in hand_

* * *

I think that How The Grinch Stole Christmas song makes me deserve a review? (;

Up Next: **The One Where They Skate... Kinda**


	14. December 13

_The One Where They Skate…Kinda_

On cold December days, nothing seems more appealing then lying in bed with a cup of hot cocoa and the one you love. When there is snowing falling outside of your fogged up window, coming down in light, fluffy white blankets, untouched because you haven't dared a chance to go outside. On days like today, when the fire is lit and you hear it crackle as you drift between consciousness and unconsciousness, it's days like these that Blaine lives for.

He's snuggled up in bed under the thick, warm duvet. He doesn't know what time it is, nor does he care because he doesn't have any plans of ever leaving that bed. Kurt's there too. He's entangled in Blaine's arms, his back pressed flush against his boyfriend's chest and their legs are entwined at the bottom of the bed. Blaine's strong, comforting hand rests on Kurt's stomach and he nuzzles his nose further in to Kurt's hair. He takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Kurt and lets it wash over him in a sea of comfort and love.

Kurt shifts in his arms and he whines unhappily. He pulls him closer so he's almost on top of him. Kurt giggles which causes a grin to take camp on Blaine's face, which is regularly becoming a permanent feature on Blaine's face. He can't help it, he's never felt this way before. Faintly, you can hear the busy New York traffic outside of their home, but it's become such a trivial thing, always being there in the background that neither man really notices.

Kurt starts trailing kisses up Blaine's stubbled jaw. He places one small wet kiss in the crook of his neck, then blows softly on it before moving on to kiss up his neck. He kisses all the way from the crook of his neck to his jaw, and across to his chin. He blows after each kiss so Blaine is covered in goose bumps.

"Morning" Kurt whispers into his lover's ear. He's changed their position so he's not under Blaine anymore. Instead he's on top of him, straddling the younger man's hips. His hands rest softly on Blaine's chest and his face is still busy kissing on Blaine.

"Morning baby" Blaine manages the whisper. His senses are going into overdrive, but he doesn't have the will power to stop Kurt if he tried. He never had, and he didn't think he ever would. Not that he minded though, he would walk to the ends of the earth and back for Kurt without a single complaint.

Sighing, Blaine opens his eyes and the light attacks them forcing them back shut. The curtains are drawn, casting a light blue sheen over the room. He tries re-opening them again with better success the second time around. He opens them to find Kurt's angelic face staring down at him, he can't think of anything he'd rather wake up too. He rests his hands on Kurt's hips pulling him down for a kiss, it's short and sweet because no one likes the sharing of morning breath, but they can't resist the urge of a good morning kiss. Even after 12 years together.

"If I lay here, if I just lay here would you lie with me and just forget the world?" Blaine sings softly, punctuating the lyrics and a kiss to Kurt's nose, which sends them both into a fit of giggles.

"As much as I would love to stay here with you all day, I actually had some plans for us, if you don't mind?" Kurt asks hopefully. It's something he'd wanted to do with Blaine forever, but they'd never really had the time and he felt bad for keeping things a secret for so long. Today, he would show Blaine, his boyfriend of 12 years, one of his most guarded secrets.

"Of course I don't mind, as long as I get to spend time with you." Blaine coos. Kurt nuzzles their noses together in a sweet Eskimo kiss.

"But, our plans won't start until 8 o'clock tonight so we have all day to lay here in bed, or…" he trails his hands down Blaine's bare chest hinting by following the dark trail of hair that disappears under the waist band of Blaine's Rudolph pyjama pants. He swears he hears a low growl bubble down deep in Blaine's throat and before he knows it, he's being flipped over while his neck is attacked with kisses. He chuckles and let's his brain rest for a while instead leaving his body to make the decisions.

-Page Break-

Hours later, Kurt and Blaine are walking through the snow of the chilly New York streets. They're both bundled up: Kurt in a stylish black pea coat, dressy leather boots and black leather gloves along with his dark navy trousers. Blaine is dressed in a short navy blue duffle coat, a wool beanie, dark jeans and dark brown, leather dress boots. Their gloved hands are clasped and they walk close together, trying to share the warmth. Blaine is carrying their bag, although Kurt won't tell him what's in it. He doesn't mind though, he likes surprises, especially when they're from Kurt.

They stop to admire the humungous Christmas tree in front of the Rockefeller Center on their walk. Kurt takes out his camera and snaps a picture of the two kissing in front of the famous tree, Blaine giggles at how touristy they must look, but he doesn't care. He's kissing the man he loves and he couldn't be happier.

They continue their walk from where they parked Blaine's car and after 20 minutes they end up at an ice rink. The rink is decorated beautifully; there are sparkling Christmas lights hung all around the rink on poles. There are so many lights it's enough to create a lit space in the darkness of the New York night; some are brilliant blues while others are gracious gold. It's a beautiful sight.

"What are we doing at an ice rink?" Blaine asks.

"We're skating silly." Kurt says. He pecks Blaine quickly on the lips and then takes the bag from him heading over to the bench that's set up beside the entrance.

"But we don't know how to skate!" Blaine protests although he follows Kurt, who is sitting down and expertly lacing up his black figure skates.

"No, you don't know how to skate. I, on the other hand…" he starts. To finish his point, he gets up and slides out onto the ice, spinning around and twirling like a pro. "…know how to skate" he finishes back at Blaine. "Now come on, lace up. I didn't rent the rink for 2 hours so that we could sit on the bench." he jokes before heading back out and experimenting some more with his skill.

Blaine stares at him for a few more minutes before searching in the bag for what he presumes are going to be his skates. He had assumed right, so he takes out the matching black skates and ties them out before shakily stepping onto the ice, he has a death grip on the side with no plans of letting go. Ever.

"Come over here babe!" Kurt shouts excitedly.

"Uh...Okay." Blaine stammers in an anxious tone. He's nervous as hell and he really wants to stay by the wall, but he doesn't want Kurt thinking he's a wimp, so slowly, but surely, he makes his way out to the middle of the rink where Kurt is skating around in circles. He makes it about half way there before he falls flat on his ass. Kurt's at his side in a second. Blaine's heart would have fluttered at how protective Kurt is was it not for the searing pain in his ass, and it wasn't the good kind.

"Hey are you okay?" Kurt asks. His hand rests on Blaine's shoulder and the other is keeping him balanced. He looks lovingly into his partner's eyes as if he sees the world there, and in a way, he kind of does: he sees his future' what he wants out of the rest of his life and everything good in his life.

"Yeah, I'm fine but WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Blaine shouts the last part a little bit louder than he'd intended, but he's thoroughly shocked. Kurt could skate, like really well, and in all of the 12 years they'd been together, he'd yet that out.

"Oh um, yeah. I skate" he says shyly. "Come on, get up and I'll explain." he says. He pulls Blaine up and they start out slowly, shuffling forward at a safe enough place for Blaine. Kurt's hand never leaves his.

"So do you want to explain to me how my boyfriend is a freaking figure skater?" Blaine asks jokingly.

"When I was little my Mom used to take me skating all the time. Even when it wasn't winter she'd take me to the indoor rinks we had in Lima. She was an amazing skater. Her dream had been to be an Olympic skater, but then she got pregnant with me so she quit.  
"She'd always planned on going back when I got older but she got the chance.  
For a while after she died I couldn't even look at my skates, but when I turned 14 I decided that I needed to become good for her. She couldn't live out her dreams so I'd have to for her. While I'm not good enough to be an Olympian I think just being good at it would have made her proud.  
"I stopped when the bullying got really bad in Sophomore year and I didn't pick it back up again until a few weeks ago. But it's always been inside of me and it comes out a lot in my dancing" he twirls Blaine around in a circle. I guess it's just my way of making my mother proud of me for something. And it reminds me of her even when the memories seem so faded.

"I swear for the first few months I skated every time I stepped out on the ice I could smell her perfume." he stops and closes his eyes breathing in deep trying to catch a whiff of the familiar scent. Blaine swears in that moment it's the most beautiful he's ever seen Kurt.

"Kurt that's amazing. I'm so proud of you." Blaine says softly. He leans over and kisses Kurt on the lips. Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer until they could be mistaken as one person.

"I love you so much Blaine. I'm so glad I shared this with you. Besides my father you're the only other person who knows." he whispers against his lover's lips.

"I love you too Kurt. More than you'll ever know." he replies sweetly. They kiss some more and it's romantic. They're surrounded by the twinkling of Christmas lights and the cold winter air, but neither is cold. Their love for each other is enough to warm them both.

* * *

I don't have anything to say. Glee Actually left me without words. Well while I sob myself to sleep I hope you enjoyed.

Up next:**The One With Old Toy Trains**


End file.
